Cinammon Braveheart
Leona Lance "Cinammon" Braveheart is the daughter of the Cowardly Lion from the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. She is known for her adorable looks and sweet personality and wannabe toughness. She was given her nickname through two things- firstly because of the irony. You only need the slightest bit of cinammon to sense its presence but you'd need a billion of Cin to know that she's there. The second factor is her inseparable best friend, Charmaine Lexwington, more commonly known as Min. Cin and Min. Get it? Character Personality Cin is not a coward, but a scaredy cat. A coward is someone who beats up others smaller than themselves, but can't fight anything their own size. Cin is scared of everything, big or small. She is a really nice and sweet little girl but she wants to act like the tough jungle princess she's destined to be. A bit of a hypocrite. Her father doesn't know that Cin doesn't actually want to be a lion as such, rather she would like to spend her days in her anthropomorphic form. Cin is better off as a human. She hasnt got the animal inside her. This probably makes you wonder why she's the best of friends with what you might call a smart popular girl slash triple threat, Charmaine Lexwington. I wonder too. But I guess it's because of Min's harsh bluntness and zero tolerance for bullying. Min probably stood up for Cin one day and decided that Cin should have some friends. She's yin to Cin's yang. Appearance Cin, in her humanoid form, lacks human ears, instead having two rounded ears perched atop her head, peeking out from her messy auburn hair. Though a lioness, Cin still has hair on her head. Also, if you feel her golden skin, it will feel like a smooth-coated dogs. Like it has fur but not quite. She also has a lion's tail and the most beautiful auburn eyes. Story How it Goes Cyclone. Dorothy lost. Journey to Oz. Second wicked witch dead. Oz is a douche. Journey. Home, How Cin got involved In a generation of Ozian Lions, one has the natural potential to be cowardly. Cin didn't. In fact, it seemed none of them did. What do the Fairy Council do? Kidnap the previous Cowardly Lion's kid, traumatise her until she fits the role, and return her. They should be charged with animal cruelty, Relationships Family Lance Braveheart was the previous Cowardly Lion. The only reason he turned Cowardly is because of destiny. He is supportive of the rebel movement but is not opposed to Cin's wanting to follow her destiny. Esmerelda Braveheart is Cin's deceased mother whom she barely knew and therefore has almost forgotten about. Felicity Braveheart is Cin's baby sister, born to Lance's second wife, Veronica. Cin loves her alive family with all her heart and would legit die for them. Cin is not looking forward to her father's demise, as she would be taking over as the Jungle Queen. Friends Enemies Acquaintances Romance Outfits Basic Legacy Day Gallery Ifitwerentfordestiny.jpeg Cinagain.jpeg OhlookieitsLeoagain.jpeg LeoFail.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Land of Oz Category:Royals Category:Royalty Category:Ozian Category:Work in progress